Tattooed Soulmate
by tinyente
Summary: How a platinum-blonde lady and a white-haired man awkwardly encountered each other in a nearby park, and turned into knowing that they're finding each other for the past years. And a side-story of how a strawberry-blonde girl bumped into a blond boy. Jelsa/Kristanna Soulmate AU.
1. How Elsa Met Her Soulmate

First one-shot ever made, so go easy on me okay? XD Literally finished this at 3 in the morning because I can't sleep hahaha.

This one-shot only focuses on Elsa's point of view.  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters here in the story. All of them rightfully belongs to Disney and DreamWorks.**

**8:30 pm, Sunday.**

_"Mama, what's a soulmate?" 5-year old Anna curiously asked her mother, Idun._

_"Well, a soulmate is an imperfect person, but you love him perfectly. This person will see you at your worst, but brings you at your best." Idun said, while tucking the blanket closer to her daughters._

_"I don't understand at all, mama. Soulmates doesn't exist." 8-year old Elsa piped in, pouting while arms crossed and confusion expressed on her face._

_Idun giggled at the reaction of her eldest daughter "That's where you're wrong, Elsa." Idun looked at her two adorable daughters with a smile, "Girls, when you're eighteen, a tattoo will randomly appear on your body. This tattoo is composed with words, first words that your soulmate will say to you. So you'll know him, when you meet him. Here, let me show you my tattoo."_

_Idun sat at the side of the bed and scooted a little closer to her daughters and rolled up her right long sleeve. Neatly tattooed on Idun's right lower arm, are elegant, italicized and bolded words with a simple font._

**_"You know, Miss Idun, if you will allow me to marry you, I'll marry you right now. Will you marry me?"_**_**  
**_  
_Elsa and Anna oohed in amazement at the sight of their mother's tattoo, Elsa looked at her mother, "Mama, did you agree to marry Papa the first time you saw him?"_

_Idun smiled at little Elsa "Of course not, dear. Even though he was my soulmate, I wouldn't marry a man that I just met. When I asked him why he wanted to marry me, he said that the first time he saw me, he knew it wasn't love at first sight, he had loved me all along." Idun explained while smiling, reminiscing the memories of yesterday._

_Elsa and Anna smiled at the love story of their parents, wishing that someday that might happen to each one of them in the future. "Mama, why does this tattoo appear?" Anna asked her mother, curiosity framing the features of the two little girls._

_Idun thought about it, "Hmm, some people say that the gods made it to destine each person to another. So the two people can easily find each other with the first words they say. Others say that Cupid got so tired of shooting heart arrows, he just magically summons a tattoo composed of first words that your soulmate will say to you." Idun and the two girls giggled at the last sentence. Suddenly, little Anna yawned. Idun glanced at the wall clock, 9 pm. "Okay kids, that's enough time for story-telling. Both of you have school tomorrow." The two girls whined, "I'll tell more next time, okay?"_  
_"Okay!" The two girls happily replied while making themselves comfortable on their bed before lying, Idun smiled._

_Idun tucked her daughters and kissed their foreheads and bid them goodnight before leaving the room with a small smile._

-After 16 years-

**6:30 pm, Saturday.**

Elsa was driving to her house from work. After a long day of managing her boutique, assisting her customers, and thinking of new ideas for her clothing line, Elsa was quite exhausted. But she can rest all day tomorrow, because she closes her boutique on Sundays so she and her employees can rest or spend some quality time with the family. Elsa is quite known in the fashion industry for her unique clothing line and amazing gowns and suits which some celebrities wear. While Elsa was waiting for the stop light to go green, her phone beeped. Elsa checked her phone, and it was Anna who texted.

_From Anna: __  
__I'm home early, so i'll be cooking dinner! :D_

To Anna:  
_Okay! I'm on my way home, i'll be there less than an hour :)_

_From Anna: __  
__Okay! Be safe while driving! :D_

Elsa peeked at the stop light; giving the green light, Elsa began to drive again. Elsa smiled to herself after seeing the last text of her sister, Anna. Even though she shut herself from everyone after their parents died in a plane crash six years ago after her 18th birthday, Anna was still there for her. Elsa was so affected of her parents' loss, she never talked to anyone. But after years of solitude, Elsa realized that she doesn't need to go through this alone, because Anna was always right there for her. Long story short, they're back to normal, closer than ever.

Elsa arrived at her house less than an hour, just like she guessed, and parked the car inside her garage. Elsa opened her car door and swiftly closed it, and pressed her car and garage remote to lock the car and close the garage door while walking to the porch step of the front door.

Elsa opened the front door and closed it when she walked inside the house, "I'm home!" Elsa half-shouted across the two-story house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Anna said with a ringing voice, Elsa went to the kitchen to see Anna wearing a green apron while cooking dinner; Anna smiled to Elsa as she entered the kitchen.

Elsa sniffed the air and asked, "Hey Anna, is it French onion soup you're cooking?"

"I knew you would say that." Anna said as she smirked and glanced at Elsa while stirring the ladle inside the pot, Elsa smiled and jokingly punched Anna's arm, which Anna avoided and laughed, followed by a nod as a reply to her question. Then they both talked about how their day went, ate their dinner, and the usual humorous talks.

After eating dinner, Elsa was helping Anna clean up the kitchen. Anna suddenly spoke "Hey Elsa, I might come home late tomorrow."

Elsa grinned while wiping the dining table, "Let me guess, you have a date with Kristoff tomorrow?" Anna jokingly stuck her tongue out, and laughed followed by a nod as a reply.

It was three years ago since Anna met her soulmate, Kristoff, in a coffee shop.

It was a funny story actually, Anna accidentally bumped into Kristoff, resulting to spilling her coffee on Kristoff's shirt. Anna hastily apologized again and again; then Anna slowly stopped speaking when her thoughts processed what Kristoff had said to her, matching the words on her tattoo. Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, literally. The only word Anna could muster was _wow._ Then they started knowing each other that day, and the rest is history.

"Yeah, go ahead. But be home before midnight, and let Kristoff drive you home, just like the usual, okay? Oh, and tell him I said hi" Elsa, snapping back to reality, said as she turned her head to the side to look at Anna drying the dishes, and smiled.

Anna smiled back, then curiously asked "Okay, sure I'll tell him. But what are you gonna do tomorrow?"

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders, and walked towards the refrigerator to see its contents. "I'll do some grocery shopping in the afternoon, since our food storage, and chocolates, are getting low. After that, maybe I'll walk around the nearby park, as usual." Elsa explained as she closes the refrigerator door.

Anna perked up at the sudden mention of 'chocolates' and suddenly turned around to face Elsa "Ooh! Buy some chocolate cakes at Tiana's Bakeshop!" Anna brightly said while fist pumping in the air, as Elsa dramatically gasps, "How dare you remind me to buy chocolate cakes! Of course I won't forget to buy chocolate cakes!" Elsa said as if she was pretending to be hurt while her hand was pressed to her chest, and a fake frown framing her features.

Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow; the two girls locked eyes, and began to laugh because of the platinum-blonde's antic.

"Oh, by the way, I'll bring home take-outs tomorrow night. So you don't have to cook for breakfast the next day." Anna said silvery as she finished drying the dishes, and putting it back to where it belongs.

"Okay, I'm cool with that. Oh, by the way, need any help for the outfit, sis?" Elsa, knowing the answer of her question, asked as she smirked.

Anna, done with the dishes, turned around and shot Elsa a knowing look and smirked, "Oh dear sister, you always know what to say." Anna dramatically said as she put the back of her hand on her forehead, and the other hand clutched to her chest while turning her head to the side, as if she was a hopeless lady in a TV series.

This earned Anna a light smack in the arm from Elsa, and the two just laughed it off. Then the two of them went upstairs to Anna's bedroom. Since Anna trusted her sister for her fashion skills, Elsa always helps Anna in choosing her outfit for her date. After finding the right outfit for Anna, the Arendelle sisters bid each other good night, and Elsa went to her own bedroom to sleep peacefully.

Night went by, morning came, and then afternoon. Elsa woke up at 1 pm; she stretched her arms up as she stood up and went to her own bathroom.

She showered for a few minutes, and blow-dried her hair before stepping out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe, and went to her closet to choose her clothes. After choosing, Elsa slipped in her pair of underwear, and wore a fitted, blue-striped shirt partnered with black pants, followed by strapping a snowflake-designed wristwatch- which Anna gave her on her 21st birthday -on her left wrist, and wore a pair of white sandals.

After braiding her platinum-blonde hair and fully checking herself on a standing mirror, she grabbed her cream tote bag and car keys on the side table beside her queen-sized bed. Elsa left her bedroom and descended the stairs, and went to the dining room in a couple of strides to see that Anna left her some food.

Elsa smiled, seeing the note from Anna above the covered plate

_"I know that you're sleeping in since you're tired from yesterday, so I made you brunch! Have fun in the park, stay safe as always! Love you! :) -Anna__  
_  
Elsa ate her brunch, and washed and dried her plate after she was finished. Then texted Anna a "thank you, it was delicious" and "you two stay safe too, love you too" then headed outside before locking the front door. Elsa pressed her garage remote, then her car remote and went to the garage to get her car.

Elsa opened her car door, and inserted the key in the key hole, then turned it to make the engine start. She made herself comfortable in her seat before swiftly closing the door, then she adjusted her rear-view mirror and locked all car doors. She looked at the back as she started backing up, when her way was clear, she began to drive smoothly.

Elsa drove for 20 mins. to the supermarket, then she parked her car, and locked it before going inside the supermarket. Elsa grabbed the nearest push cart, and fished her grocery list inside her bag and began her shopping.

Elsa finished her grocery shopping within 20 minutes, her last two minutes spent with grabbing her and Anna's favourite chocolates. Carrying grocery bags, Elsa went to her car and opened the trunk to place the groceries then closed it. She left the supermarket and drove home but stopped by at Tiana's Bakeshop to buy chocolate cakes and beignets to eat while driving and strolling at the park later.

Elsa arrived at her house within 15 minutes. Like she always does, she parked inside the garage. She grabbed the chocolate cakes and beignets before opening the trunk to get the groceries, and locked her car then left the garage before closing it while walking to the porch step. Inserting the key inside the keyhole, Elsa opened her door and swiftly closed it before heading to the kitchen. When she arrived at the kitchen, she began placing all the food on their rightful places. After finishing in a few minutes Elsa breathed "finished" to herself.

Elsa glanced at the wall clock, 3:20 pm. _Nice,_ Elsa thought to herself, _I have more time to stroll around the park._ She grabbed her house key and paper bag of beignets on the nearby table and fished her phone inside her bag, and then she walked to the front door and went outside before locking it. Elsa walked to the park for 7 minutes, as she arrived; she observed that more people were strolling around. So she searched for an unoccupied bench, and she saw one near by a tree.

Elsa made her way to the unoccupied bench, and sat there while happily munching beignets and observing people around the park. After finishing her last beignet, Elsa accidentally glanced at her palm. Just like her mother described: elegant, italicized and bolded words with a simple font.

**_"Uhm... miss, can I?"_**_**  
**_  
Elsa gazed down at her tattoo as she skimmed it with her left hand, remembering the story that her mother told her and Anna when they were young. It's been six years since she turned eighteen, six years since she was tattooed at her right hand with the first words of her soulmate to her by an unknown entity or whatsoever. But he never came in the past six years, sometimes Elsa believed that her soulmate will never come. Sometimes, people ask her about her soulmate, and she jokingly replied "He got lost on his way while looking for me." and redirected the topic to the other person.

Then Anna met her soulmate, so this gave Elsa a little hope, but this little hope eventually faded away since Elsa was so focused on managing her boutique, designing new clothes, and taking care of her little sister.

Elsa pretended that her tattoo didn't exist for the past six years. Because she thought that the less she cared about the tattoo, the less she expects the arrival of a man who is destined for her. In other words, her so-called 'soulmate'

Elsa thoughts were interrupted as she sensed someone near her, she looked up and saw a man around her age wearing a blue t-shirt, brown trousers, and slippers. But not just any man, a handsome man with white hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. The two of them accidentally made eye-contact. Elsa was the first one who broke it off, averting her eyes to her twiddling thumbs like she was busy with it, feeling embarrassed for observing his appearance.

The white-haired man, attracted to the beauty of the platinum-blonde lady sitting at the bench in front of him, face flushed red from embarrassment for staring so long, snapped back to reality and cleared his throat and said something Elsa has never heard for the past six years.

"Uhm... miss, can I?" The man said as he pointed his index finger at the unoccupied space on her left side.

Elsa, who didn't look up and paid attention because she was still embarrassed, just nodded and felt him sit, leaving a little space between them. Elsa then processed what the man had said to her a few seconds ago, her eyes widened as she gazed down again at her right palm. Elsa straightened her back, inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Elsa sarcastically thought to herself, _Hey, look at that. My soulmate has finally arrived, and he's kind of handsome._ Then she thought of something, _Maybe I should talk to him, and show him my tattoo._ Debating with her inner thoughts, Elsa chose to talk to him. She slowly turned to the man on her left side, and to her surprise, the man was staring at her. He quickly snapped his head back to his phone on his hand, followed by running the other hand through his hair.

Elsa, pretending to ignore what just happened, mustered all her voice to speak, "H-hey... you said this a while ago ...right?" Elsa wobbly said as she looked down while showing her right palm where her tattoo is printed, too embarrassed to stare at his face.

Surprisingly, the man looked at Elsa's tattoo, then to her face, and brightly replied. "Yeah, and you also said this one to me." Then he showed his left lower arm to her, Elsa looked at his lower arm, and softly gasped. It's a tattoo of _her first words_ to him. Elsa slowly looked up to his face, and _...holy macaroni._

Elsa was greeted by striking deep blue eyes and sparkling teeth so white as fresh fallen snow.

"Hi, my name's Jack Frost." Jack introduced himself as he grinned to Elsa, and raised his hand to shake hands with her.

"Elsa Arendelle." Elsa said, allowing herself to smile, and raised her hand to shake Jack's hand.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, soulmate." Jack jokingly said. Elsa laughed lightly, followed by a smile reaching up to her eyes.

"The pleasure's all mine, soulmate."

_And... that's all of it! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! :D I actually got this idea from Tumblr then I kept thinking of it until I thought of writing it then, voila! XD_  
_If you liked it, please follow it or leave a review! You can also criticize my writing but no hate plz. Oh and leave a review or PM me if you would like to know the story on Jack's POV or the story of how Anna met Kristoff or do some drabbles or multi-chapter fanfic or euheuhe_

_Thanks for reading the story! (and the author's notes lol)_  
_Have a nice day! :D_

_-Jane_


	2. How Jack Met His Soulmate

This chapter is dedicated to Smurfette101 and MaidenAlice! Thanks for the reviews!  
This chapter is Jack's POV. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, all of them rightfully belongs to Disney and DreamWorks.**

It was a beautiful Saturday, usually for Jack. It is a day where he could just rest, sleep in and be lazy after a long day of work yesterday. But today? Maybe yes, maybe no.

Jack woke up to the sound of the ringtone of his phone, expressing his annoyance by groaning, and blindly grabbed his phone by feeling it on his side table. As he felt the phone came contact with his hand, he opened one eye and looked at the phone's screen, his bestfriend/colleague, Flynn, was calling him. Jack groaned again, muttering words how this call disturbed his good dream before pressing the answer button and put it near on his ear.

_"Hey there, Jack! Whatcha doing there at your house?"_

"None actually, I just woke up."

_"Did I wake you up? Sorry 'bout that. Anywho, w__anna join me on going down in the club later night? Maybe we'll find the one!"_

"No, it's fine. Sorry man, can't go, I'm broke, just paid my bills last night."

_"Aww, too bad man! Maybe next time, alright?"_

"Yeah, sure. Enjoy your night and good luck on finding her, bye!"

Jack pressed the end button, and put his phone back on the side table and released a sigh he unknowingly held. Actually, he lied about being broke and paying bills, he just wanted to excuse himself. Jack was never a dude who parties hard or hits on girls in Saturdays, he just relaxes at home and watches sports TV or play video games, he's a kid at heart, that's why he plays video games and never believes on the saying 'when a boy grows into a man, he stops playing video games.'

And that 'good luck on finding her' thingy? Flynn really needs it, because he's been searching for his soulmate. Well, Jack is searching for his soulmate too, for the past seven years, actually. He thought that maybe his soulmate is taking her time on being single or her being busy at her job, that's why he never saw her in the past seven years. He believes in the words of his childhood friend, Aster, that love or _your soulmate_ will come to you even if you do search or don't search for it or _her_, and look at him now, happily married to their childhood friend, Toothiana, who haven't been seen since they turned 18, because she left the country, then reunited at the ages of 21 or 22. That's why sometimes he searches for her and sometimes he does not. But today? Maybe yes, maybe no.

Jack rubbed his eyelids and stood up from the bed, he glanced at the wall clock, 2 pm. He walked to the bathroom to freshen up, as he opened the bathroom door, he heard his stomach rumble hungrily. He shortly patted his stomach while entering the bathroom, and muttered words like "soon" and "my precious" then unclothed himself before opening the shower to freshen up and think about what he'll do today.

In a few minutes, Jack left the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped on his waist, covering his lower body, but completely showing off his perfectly sculpted upper body, pale skin, perfectly toned arms, good-looking pecs, slight pelvic line, and perfectly sculpted abs. He made his way to his closet and grabbed an underwear, blue shirt, brown trousers, and, a silver watch and a pair of slippers.

After fully clothing himself, he grabbed his phone and wallet on the side table and left the room, then descended the stairs before walking out of his apartment. Jack decided to walk to a nearby fast food restaurant since he was hungry, as he arrived inside the restaurant about five minutes from walking, he inhaled the air. He thought to himself, _Ah, the delicious smell of french fries._

Jack walked up to the counter, and ordered his meal before paying and patiently waited for it. After two minutes, the personnel gave him his meal on a tray, then he thanked the personnel before sitting on an unoccupied table. After devouring and tasting the inexpensive food made out of low nutritional value in a few minutes, Jack left the restaurant.

While Jack's walking back to his home, he was in a deep thought, thinking about things what he'll do this afternoon. To be honest, he's really not thinking about things what he'll do this afternoon, he's thinking about his tattoo. He's _always _thinking about his tattoo, whether he's walking down the streets, taking a break from work, outside town, showering, eating, or whatever he does when he space out of reality, making him think about the tattoo. _The_ _tattoo. _Sometimes it makes him happy, sometimes it makes him sad. Happy, because he made it as an inspiration to study harder before and work harder now to make his _soulmate _proud of him, and sad, because he thinks she had found somebody else or he's just almost close to losing hope on finding her. Sometimes he feared that the tattoo will vanish, because when he was a senior college student studying for finals in the library, he read a random book about tattoos.

The book says that if you feel extreme pain where your tattoo is placed, it is being replaced with new words, because some jerk saw your first words on your soulmate's tattoo then imitated your first words to _woo_ _your own soulmate, _but your soulmate will feel the extreme pain too, after the imitator finished the words, of course, your soulmate's tattoo will also be replaced with new words. Jack instantly calmed down when he read that, but he's calmness instantly died when he found that when the tattoo vanishes, you're soulmate is probably... _boarding a train to afterlife. _After reading that book, he resumed studying for finals, but the words of the book was still bugging his mind. That's why he always looks at his tattoo, in case it _vanishes _or _suddenly changes._

He'd been searching for... how many years? For _seven years,_ to be exact. But no signs leading to _his soulmate, _no _maps _to _follow _to lead him to _her. _

Jack snapped back to reality and stopped walking when a random ball hit his leg, he picked up the ball and turned to the direction where the ball came, and a boy with blonde hair with blue eyes greeted him.

"Hey mister! Can I have my ball back, please?" The boy asked Jack as he pointed the ball on the white-haired man's hand.

"Sure, kiddo. Here. Have fun playing with it!" Jack said as he crouched down to the height of the kid and gave the ball back, Jack smiled, the kid instantly smiled back, "I will! Thank you, mister!" The kid ran back to his playmates as Jack stood up, smiling at the sight of kids playing, remembering the appearance of the kid, Jack thought to himself, _Maybe I'll have a kid with that appearance, if I marry off to a blonde woman. Well, if my soulmate is the blonde woman. _With this thought on his head, he just chuckled to himself.

Then he observed the surroundings, it was the nearby park. He always passes by here, but never really got the chance to stroll around since he was tired from school, then became to being tired from work. Jack glanced at his watch on his left arm, 3:20 pm. _I'll go home after a stroll in the park. _Then he thought to himself as he glanced at his lower left arm, a tattoo neatly bolded and italicized, _**H-hey... you said this a while ago ...right?**_

_And maybe, just maybe, I'll find her here._

Jack strolled around in the park, looking around, thinking about his soulmate, until he was sick of strolling and went to find a bench. Every bench he saw was occupied, couples flirting (where he scrunched his nose to his disgust), parents relaxing while looking at their kids, and friends catching up.

But Jack suddenly stopped walking when he saw a bench, occupied by one beautiful lady, even though he's a little bit far away from her, he _knows _that she's a _beautiful _lady, he can feel it in his belly, like his uncle/guardian, North, would always say when he's confident about something.

Jack walked towards to the bench she's sitting, feeling nervous as he comes closer to her presence. He stopped a few meters close to her, feeling uneasy as he felt a regal aura illuminating around her. He observed her appearance, platinum-blonde hair, skin pale as snow, wearing a blue striped shirt, black pants, and sandals. He couldn't stop staring at her, even though he scolded himself on the inside to stop gazing at her, he still couldn't.

When the lady in front of him sensed his presence, Jack snapped out of his trance, he was _freaking out, _he doesn't even know why, the lady looked up to him and Jack's eyes didn't left her face. But mostly, he didn't left her _eyes. Her baby blue eyes. _They accidentally locked eyes, the lady was the first one to break it off. Jack suddenly felt embarrassed, because he was staring at her for the whole time. He grabbed his phone at his pocket, making it as an excuse when she looks back at him. He gathered his strength to speak up to her, "Uhm... miss, can I?" He said as he pointed his index finger to the unoccupied space on her left, she just nodded and never looked up to him.

Jack slowly sat at her side, leaving a little space between them, he slowly turned his head to her direction. _She's more beautiful up close, even in side view. _He wanted to slap himself for thinking that, but he noticed that she slowly turned around to his direction, he quickly snapped his head to the phone on his hand, it was a good thing that he brought it out, he inwardly sighed relief.

Then Jack heard an angelic, soft, but wobbly voice from her direction, speaking words he never heard for the past seven years, "H-hey... you said this a while ago ...right?" After she said that, he thought that he heard symphonies and angels in his head. He felt his heart jumping for joy, and clearly, he couldn't hold back his smile. Because, this _lady_ with platinum-blonde hair beside him, is _his soulmate._

_His soulmate that he's been searching for six years._

Jack turned his head to her, he noticed her right palm close to his face, there was a tattoo. He read it, and really let himself grin. It was _his first words to her. _He looked at her face, even though she hung her head down, he's excited to see her face _up close. _He couldn't hold back the happiness in his voice, he brightly replied, "Yeah, and you also said this one to me."

Jack showed the platinum-blonde lady his tattoo on his lower left arm, when she saw the tattoo, she softly gasped. Then she slowly looked up to him, and... _wow._

Jack was greeted by striking baby blue eyes, cute snub nose, lips red as cherry, and her pale skinned face with light dusting of freckles.

_I need more than 140 characters to tell you how beautiful you are._

"Hi, my name's Jack Frost." Jack said as he raised his hand to shake her hand

"Elsa Arendelle." Elsa said as she raised her hand to shake his, before smiling.

_This must be the eighth castle, because I just found my princess... that I'll be treating as a queen._

"Well, pleasure to meet you, soulmate." Jack jokingly said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Elsa laughed lightly, "The pleasure's all mine, soulmate." and smiled up to her eyes, revealing her pearly white teeth.

_Did I fell in love at first sight? Maybe yes, maybe no._

WAIT IM SORRY XD I replaced this chapter two times because I made huge mistakes in the ending, instead of "pleasure to meet you" it became "nice to meet you" XD And that's how the story goes on in Jack's POV! I'm sorry about the mistakes and grammatical errors I made in this chapter, I was typing it in my phone afternoon until 6 in the morning haha o  
MaidenAlice and Smurfette101 wanted to know how Kristoff and Anna met each other, and I'll try my best to do it early as possible. I hope you liked this chapter! If you do, please leave a review or follow/fave it, I really do appreciate it. :D

Thanks! Have a nice day~


	3. How Anna Met Her Soulmate

This chapter is dedicated to MaidenAlice again! Because she's looking forward to this chapter, and I'm hoping that I didn't mess up. XD

This chapter is in Anna's POV! She's 19 here, and a sophomore college student! Hope y'all like it, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters here. All of them rightfully belongs to Disney.**

It was the end of finals week in her university, and Anna couldn't be happier. She left her classroom with a smile on her face, and went to her locker to shove all her unimportant stuff. After she shut her locker, she turned around to see her crush, or the most popular and handsome student (the handsome part was only for her, actually) of the university, Hans Westergard, walking towards her. When she noticed that he's walking towards her, she quickly opened her locker, pretending to be busy, but deep inside, she's damn nervous.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's making his way to me! Oh, I hope he's the one! I wish he's my soulmate!_

As she thought of the word 'soulmate', she instantly gazed at right wrist, where her tattoo is elegantly printed in bolded and italicized words.

_**Oh, hi.**_

After reading that, Anna sensed someone near her. She closed her locker, and slowly turned around to see Hans staring at her with his dreamy green eyes while smiling at her, and she couldn't hold back her smile when he said something she'd been waiting for.

"Oh, hi."

After he finished his sentence, Anna was so happy that she wanted to squeal at his face and say that he's her soulmate, but unfortunately she can't, because she felt excruciating pain on her right wrist. She gasped and quickly clenched her right wrist with her left hand when she felt the great pain, hoping that it'll go away, heck, she doesn't even know why this damn pain started. She leaned on the door of her locker for support, closed her eyes and counted for five seconds, hoping that it will eventually stop after counting.

_One… go away._

Hans was speaking his worry for her, but it made no sense for her, because she was too focused on making the pain go away.

_Two… go away._

A pained expression smeared all over her face. She could feel her eyes starting to water because of the extreme pain she's feeling, but she held it back.

_Three… it's still there!_

_.._

_Four… oh, come on!_

_.._

_Five… please!?_

And surprisingly, after she was done counting, it stopped. Her eyes snapped open while breathing heavily; she unclenched her right wrist before looking at it, and was greeted by new words.

_**No, no, I won't kill you, and it's okay, really.**_

_It changed…? Did Hans do this? If he did, then how? I won't kill you? What?_

"Anna! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" Hans said in a concerned tone, snapping Anna back to reality, she turned to him, "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it's nothing. Thanks for asking." Anna reassured him, not wanting him to worry about what he had seen.

"Well, okay, if you say so. I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay with you. I know this is too sudden, but, will you... will you go out with me?"

This question completely caught Anna off guard. She was still rubbing her wrist when Hans asked her out; she stared at him, dumbfounded. Anna carefully thought about it, she carefully thought about it because of what happened awhile ago, the_ pain_ that maybe, just maybe, _he _caused when he finished the _magical words._

_Maybe the extreme pain that I felt is a sign, a sign that he's not the one, a sign that deep inside maybe, just maybe, he's a jerk that will break my heart if I went out with him. I'll just lie to him._

"Oh… I'm sorry, Hans. I'm with… someone else." Anna said, perfectly feigning disappointment as if it's true. Hans' face immediately turned into an ugly scowl, he sneered, "Well, okay then. Bye!"

Hans turned around, and muttered, "Ugly bitch.", and walked away. But before he could walk away, Anna was instantly in front him, and she punched him square in the face. Hans immediately fell back on the floor from the powerful impact of Anna's fist on his face.

Anna walked to his side, and leaned closely to his face, leaving a few meters between them. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get that, I don't speak bullshit, jerk." With that sarcastic remark, she sardonically smiled at him, leaving him on the floor; she made her way out of the university.

When Anna was out of the university gates, she fist pumped, and was skipping down the streets instead of walking, totally proud of what she did back there. Ha, she didn't even know that she had it in her.

Anna stopped skipping when she saw the old coffee shop that she always visits, whether when she's happy, angry, or sad of what happened that day. After what happened awhile ago, she decided to take a break at the coffee shop that she loves so much; she started walking towards the coffee shop door. Entering the coffee shop, Anna inhaled the aromatic scent of grinded coffee beans and brewing coffees. She made her way to the counter, ordered a chocolate coffee latte, paid for it, and patiently waited for her order. In a few minutes, the employee gave her order; she thanked the employee before drinking on her tall paper cup.

Anna savored the chocolate-y flavor of her latte while inhaling the sweet smell. She made a satisfied sigh after she drank while walking towards the door, observing her cup.

As she put her gaze off of her cup, she accidentally bumped into a stranger. "Oof!" Then she felt her cup being smashed into the stranger's broad chest, spilling the latte all over his shirt. When Anna recovered from their bodies bumping, she instantly saw the stain she made on the stranger's shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! I'll buy you any drink you want!"

Anna was apologizing too fast to notice that the stranger was smiling at her, then she noticed that the stranger wasn't talking and she was panicking because she doesn't know what to do, and the last thing she said was before closing her eyes and shielding her face with her hands,

"Please don't kill me."

"No, no, I won't kill you, and it's okay, really." Then the stranger laughed, after she heard those words, she instantly looked at her right wrist.

_Oh... so that's where the I won't kill you part comes in, and it didn't change… and there's no extreme pain. That's a good thing then!_

Anna calmed down a bit, slowly letting her hands fall to her side, and slowly looking at the stranger's face.

The only word her mouth could muster was_ wow._

Anna was greeted by a fair-skinned face with light freckles, adorable big nose, cute blond hair, and warm brown eyes that could melt her chocolate heart.

"Wow… uh I mean… uh... Hi." Anna awkwardly said and stared at the floor, too shy to look at his face.

"Uh… I… can… c-can I get you a coffee?" He stuttered while rubbing his nape. Anna gasped and looked up to him, "No, no, no! I should be the one to do that since I kinda… you know." "Uh no… it's okay. It should be me because…" He stopped talking, and showed Anna his left palm, where her oh-so-many sorry and please don't kill me are neatly tattooed. Anna gasped, and then she couldn't hold back her smile, because what happened with Hans that day, had turned into finding _her real soulmate._

She smiled at him, "I'll let this slip for now." Then she showed her tattoo at him. He just smiled brightly at her, brighter than the sun.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, uhm… may I? Wait, no, I mean may we?" Kristoff said, left hand extended to Anna.

"Anna Arendelle, yes, yes we may." Anna smiled at him, and reached for his extended hand, and made their way to the counter to order again, and left the coffee shop, making their way downtown to the park while holding hands.

_This is the first time I'm going to thank my clumsiness.  
Thank you, clumsy me._

(Sorry for the long author's notes XD) AND THAT'S IT! XD  
I tried my best, I hope y'all liked it! My writing's kinda rusty here because I'm not used to Kristanna but I like them, but idk how to write it *cries  
I'm so sorry for my grammatical errors and mistakes here.

Rhipidurara: ch.1: ikr but it seems that fate doesn't want it to happen :c | ch.2: I SHIP THEM TOO! :D 3

OoPoPcAnDy: omg ty ily senpai :O

Yay! Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows/eberryting! I thought this story will never be seen and will be forever at the dark side of the Jelsa fics after I published it, but no XD Oh, I would also like to thank the people who visited and viewed this story! Because the story reached a total of 613 views and 434 visitors! (i'm not bragging i'm sorry if you thought it like that) And for me, as an amateur writer, that's a big deal. And I'm currently trying to write a one-shot again, it's like a thank you gift for reading this story. :D

Again, I thank you all people! The people of JElsa fandom! For being the coolest (pun intended) fandom and people ever!

I mean it, really. Thanks again! Have a nice day~


	4. Bonus Chapter!

Unexpected bonus chapter! YAY! It's Kristoff's POV! I hope y'all like it! I'm sorry about the mistakes and grammatical errors, because I typed it in my phone. D:

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters here. All of them rightfully belongs to Disney.**

It was a beautiful, sunny day for a certain 22-year-old blond guy; because it was his day-off from breaking the ice. And you ask how would he spend this beautiful day? He walks at the park with his adorable dog who loves to wear reindeer costumes, Sven, and buy himself a delicious ice cream.

While he and Sven was strolling around the park, he randomly felt intense pain on his left palm. The pain was exceedingly intense that he leaned on a nearby tree for support as he gripped his pained hand hard while his eyes are closed. He felt Sven clawing at his pants, worrying about what's happening to him.

Kristoff opened his eye to see his pet, frowning whilst whining at him, clearly worried about him. He crouched down at his pet's level, gave him a pained smile and patted his head with his good hand whilst his pained one formed into a fist, murmuring words at him saying that he's alright, but deep inside, the goddamn pain is _killing him._

_Oh god, please don't excruciatingly rip my hand._

He opened his pained hand, where his tattoo is imprinted. Kristoff became numb whilst his eyes both wide-opened with shock when he saw his left palm, because the _words... _the _letters_... are _scrambled._

_Wha-what?! That... that can't be the first words of my soulmate! It should be '__**Excuse me.'**__! It's been there for... for three years! Not this __**euEsce mx. **__thing!_

All the pain that Kristoff felt was directed to his stern gaze at the tattoo, then slowly, the scrambled letters vanished, as if it melted right in his palm. Then in random order... _new letters started to appear._

_Wait, who, what?_

_**Oshg mo hy! !ot neam I ndit'd **__**os, sos, rry! oo, ms'I ll'b Iuo !yyu nayo drynk iaut yown! Io osrrs m'y**_

_What the fu-_

Kristoff's cussing was interrupted by the sight of swift moving letters, starting to make words that will make the tattoo have sense.

_**Oh ym ogsh! I'm os, os, os, orrys! ditn'd I maen ot! I'm os orrys! I'll yub uoy ayn drink ouy wnat! **_

_**...**_

_**Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! I'll buy you any drink you want!**_

_H-hey... the stabbing pain of hell stopped. What the fu-_

Kristoff's cussing about what happened was interrupted by a small bark, he set his gaze to see Sven looking at him with sad puppy eyes. He gave the dog a warm smile, "I'm okay now, bud. It's okay. Now, let's go get that carrot of yours, shall we?"

In response, Sven barked happily, and stood up whilst grabbing the leash, making their way home. After making their way home and giving Sven his bowl of carrots, Kristoff left him in the house to rest and made his way to the nearest coffee shop to grab some cold coffee to cool off some pain.

As he entered the coffee shop, he didn't realize that there was someone in front of him, resulting to their bodies bumping at each other whilst he felt a cup being smashed to his chest. Kristoff felt the warm drink at his gray shirt, sticking to his broad chest whilst he heard a girl's voice quickly saying words.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! I'll buy you any drink you want!"

Did Kristoff considered himself lucky? Maybe, because he thinks he is, he realized that because of the words this girl said. Because after all the messed up shit he felt that day, he finally found his _happy ever after. _In other words, _his soulmate. _He didn't even care about what happened to his shirt, he just cared about _his future girlfriend right in front of him._

When the girl realized that he wasn't uttering a word, she just shielded her face with her hands and spoke a sentence that made him laugh after she finished it.

"Please don't kill me."

"No, no, I won't kill you, and it's okay, really." He laughed, then he noticed she tensed a little, followed by washing over a sense of calmness. She slowly let her hands fall to her sides, Kristoff's gaze focusing on her face, and... _wow._

Kristoff's warm brown eyes was welcomed by charming cerulean blue eyes, fair-skinned face with a light dust of freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, cute snub nose, and a few strands of strawberry-blonde hair on the side of her face. Their eyes locked, and it's like she didn't even realize it.

"Wow… uh I mean… uh... Hi." She awkwardly said as she averted her eyes to the floor.

_Might as well make my move, right? This is gonna be awkward._

"Uh… I… can… c-can I get you a coffee?" Kristoff stuttered while rubbing his nape. The girl gasped and looked up to him, "No, no, no! I should be the one to do that since I kinda… you know." And with that, Kristoff was holding back his smile, she was too adorable.

"Uh no… it's okay. It should be me because…" He stopped talking, and showed the girl his left palm, where his painful stabs of hell turned into her first words to him. She gasped, then followed by a smile.

"I'll let this slip for now." She showed her tattoo to him. He just smiled brightly at her, too happy to not emit words that he's damn lucky. "Kristoff Bjorgman, uhm… may I? Wait, no, I mean may we?" Kristoff said, left hand extended to the girl that he'll fall in love with eventually.

"Anna Arendelle, yes, yes we may." Anna smiled at him, and reached for his extended hand, and made their way to the counter to order again, and left the coffee shop, making their way downtown to the park while holding hands.

Holding hands while strolling around the park, getting to know each other, it's like a typical date. Everything was great, but Kristoff remembered what happened to his old tattoo and curiosity washed over him like a high tide, wanting to know if Anna felt the pain that he felt, he withdrew his hand from hers and abruptly stopped walking, Anna stopped too, and turned to him with a confused expression on her face.

"Why did you stop?" _Maybe she'll hate me for this, yes or no?_

"Hey, Anna. I'd like to ask you something about your tattoo."

She tensed a little, but calmness washed over instantly. "Sure, what about it?"

"D-did you felt something? Like pain or whatsoever?"

Anna wearily laughed, "Ha, yeah, I did felt something like that, excruciating pain actually, because of my stupid crush who turned out to be one of the biggest jerks in the university!" Slowly, her voice raised whilst continuing about what happened, "I politely turned him down with a lie that I was with someone else, and then he sneered at me while muttering incoherent bullsh-"

"Woah there, feisty pants." Kristoff grasped Anna's shoulders to get her attention, she stopped rambling then sighed, "It's just too a-" "Look at me." Kristoff interrupted her.

Slowly, she looked up to him, directly to his eyes. "It's okay now." Kristoff gave her a warm smile and reassured her, "Everything's all right now. Ha, you should even thank your one of a kind crush." Anna shot him a skeptical look, "And _why _should I thank that jerk?"

_Should I say a cheesy line here or no?_

He just smiled at her, "Because if it weren't for him, we wouldn't meet each other." When Anna realized that, she just smiled at him, then immediately hugged him.

Kristoff was taken aback from the sudden action, but instantly calmed down and relaxed his arms around her. He heard a muffled "I won't thank him, but I'll thank you." from her.

They just stood there, like time has stopped, but they're enjoying it. Enjoying this wonderful moment, hugging each other.

Even though something really painful happened to them, these two souls living inside their own bodies, found each other in a funny encounter. Maybe everything happens for a reason, because that's the beginning of every possible or impossible things you _have_ wished or you _will_ wish. Like finding your soulmate in a random encounter. This encounter may be happy, sad, awkward, or a drunk one. Ha, it can even be a heated encounter. But in a few minutes, these two people who just met each other will adjust, and everything will be perfect.

Like two souls perfectly destined for one another.

**BONUS CHAPTER GUYYYSSSSSS! :D I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT! If you did please leave a review/fave/follow THAAANKS! **This is the 1/2 of my THANK YOU GIFT FOR YOU GUYS! The other half of is the one-shot I'm currently making! Again guys, thank you for the reviews, faves, follows, views, and visits. I really, really mean it. Thank you very much.

Have a nice day~


End file.
